


Mixed Signals

by BlueRoboKitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Ambiguous Roles, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Jobs, Kemonomimi, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Public Orgasm, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, another weekly episode of lance getting wrecked, body fluid everywhere, lance bottoms even when he's not bottom, my smuts are so messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoboKitty/pseuds/BlueRoboKitty
Summary: "And this is the game Keith and Allura play, with Lance as their pawn. Allura gives Lance a command, and Keith undermines her."





	

**Author's Note:**

> H-holy shit you guys! This is my TWENTIETH fanfic for Voltron Legendary Defender! I can't believe I've written so much just for one fandom. @_@ The last time I did that was years ago for some anime I don't even remember anymore, and I don't think I've even came a fraction close to this number. This is all made possible by you guys. All your comments (which I read and embrace all of), all the kudos and recommendations, just your overwhelming support both here and on tumblr. 
> 
> So what better way to celebrate this milestone than with some good ol' sin, right? >) 
> 
> Those who follow me on tumblr may have noticed that I've fallen deep into the pits of polyarmory hell with Allura/Keith/Lance and I have no plans on climbing out any time soon. I'm so excited for the news about Allura and Keith interacting in S2, and, of course, why not let my boi Lance join in on the fun? I seem to be the only manning this little kayak of a ship, but I really hope you guys will at least get a kick out of this very self-indulgent smut of mine. 
> 
> It's my first threesome smut, too! :D

Those two are giving him that look again.

The look that they always wear whenever they have something planned for Lance, and whether he’s going to survive this plan or not is once again up for debate. He barely survived the last one, laid there in bed for a solid twenty minutes having completely forgotten his own name or if he even really exists at all. Separately, they are intense enough, but together they are a goddamn natural disaster hurling into him, lava and lightning, pleasure and heat.

To this day or whatever the deep space equivalent is, Lance wonders how they ever got to this point.

It started with Keith, actually, though the argument could be made that it started the moment Lance began heavily flirting with Allura. But, whatever, the point is, Lance and Keith somehow went from rivals to rival flirting and then necking. A lot of necking. Pent up young adult hormones of two boys not quite twenty, the adrenaline of combat, who the fuck even knows, but they're suddenly mouth to mouth like they're both in need of resuscitation, rutting each other against the wall like animals in heat.

So, of course, one day they were caught. By Princess Allura no less. And as Lance’s life flashed before his eyes, he jokingly told the princess that she was more than welcome to join them if she wanted. To his shock, she was okay with that. To his greater shock, Keith was okay with that, too.

“Wait, you’re _bi!?”_

Keith gave him his usual noncommittal shrug and cryptic grin instead of elaborating any further than a dry, “You never asked.”

So this is all Keith’s fault, really, and Lance will insist on that all the way to his grave. Which is sure to come sooner rather than later.

Damn him.

Damn them _both,_ really.

Because now they like to team up against him, to the point where they have to establish a goddamn _safe word_ in case things become too much. For Lance, that is, since he's the one whose world gets completely rocked every time. It’s “hippo”, by the way. Because when are they ever going to casually use the word “hippo” out here in space? They aren’t cruel, however, nor do they always put Lance through the ringer. Turns out Allura loves to be pampered like the princess she is, and Keith needs some lessons on occasion due to being the least experienced of the three.

But every once in a while, both Keith and Allura get this _look_ in their eyes. A hungry look that makes Lance instantly grow weak in the knees. The idea of being pounced by the both of them makes him hot and bothered enough, but this is Keith and Allura, and these two have to take it a step further. He watches them plot and conspire in secret together – she giggles and he grins – then they’ll look at him with a secret they will share with him all in due time.

Lance never knows if he’s going to survive. Sometimes literally.

That’s part of the thrill, though.

 

* * *

 

Lance considers himself a champ at this by now. They’ve done it enough that they’ll have to work extra hard to get him to break this time. He sits at the table with a smile on his face, pretending to be interested in Hunk’s discussion about the upgrades he's made for the Yellow Lion. The only reason it’s actually not that interesting is because Hunk’s speaking in technical jargon again, and Lance is a pilot not an engineer for a goddamn reason.

“You’re forcing yourself,” Keith whispers from next to him then takes a casual bite of his food goo.

“Shh. Talkin’ while someone else is talkin’ is very rude,” Lance shoots back in a hiss.

“Hunk is mostly talking to Pidge and Coran. He doesn’t even notice you.”

“That’s just coldblooded.”

Lance never learns when he’s getting too mouthy, and the sudden, almost sweet smile on Keith’s face tells him he’s crossed the line again. With his thumb, Keith turns a dial on the remote he’s holding beneath the table, and the plug deep in Lance’s ass vibrates faster. It’s all Lance can do to bite back his moan, a fresh wave of pleasure coursing through him. Just when he’s getting used to the lower setting that's been humming inside him for the past five minutes. His argument with Keith must have tipped that bastard off how comfortable he’s become.

“You okay, Lance?” Shiro asks, and that’s enough to get everyone at the table to look at him.

“Yeah, dude, you look really constipated all of a sudden,” Hunk added. “Are you sick? You’re not gonna fart, are you? Please, God, no, for a guy who cleans as much as you do, your farts always smell like something crawled – “

“Hunk, NO,” everyone yells at once.

“Also, _RUDE,”_ Lance snaps. “Quiznak, everyone is just pickin’ on me tonight. I’m goin’ to my room.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat some more?” Allura asks. Her voice is musical and sweet with that accent of hers, but her eyes make Lance’s blood freeze in his veins. “Maybe if you eat a bit slower, you won’t upset your stomach.” Her smile is gentle like sunbeams as her glacial gaze orders him to sit the fuck back down. He’s not getting away so easily.

“Yeah, I guess a bit more food can’t hurt,” Lance concedes, and Pidge snorts in disgust.

“You are ridiculous,” she says with a shake of her head, and an impish grin. “You’re even blushing like a schoolgirl and everything.”

“Am _not!”_ Lance’s voice cracks, and the others snicker.

And then, Keith turns up the speed again. _Two_ notches this time, _this shitfuck_ , like Lance doesn’t notice! Just how many speed settings does this plug even have?

Everyone at the table sniggers all the more as Lance hangs his head, covering his face with one arm. After all, they think he’s just embarrassed about being teased about his obvious crush on Allura, especially now that she drops hints every now and again that she reciprocates those feelings. In truth, he’s struggling to keep his sanity. The plug sinks itself deeper into him, thrumming so close to his prostate, and if he moves an inch, it’s gonna hit that sweet spot and it’ll be all over. All thoughts in his mind reduce to a single thought, the one command Allura has given him.

Do not come until dinner is over and everyone has left.

Two problems here.

First of all, dinner isn’t just dinner at the Castle of Lions. It’s a social and relaxing atmosphere where they all have just each other, their little Paladin family. There’s dinner, there’s desert, alien coffee, sometimes games, lots of talking, talking, talking. Dinner here can last well into the night. And he can’t come that whole time.

Second, there is Keith.

And this is the game Keith and Allura play, with Lance as their pawn. Allura gives Lance a command, and Keith undermines her. Lance has been given the order not to come, so now Keith is trying his damnedest to make sure that very thing happens.

Lance struggles to think of the most unsexy thoughts, things like cleaning the cyropods or Coran naked or something, but suddenly everything is sexy as his aching cock strains against his pants, warm precum leaking through the fabric.

“Okay, bro, are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Hunk’s voice sounds so far away. “You’re sweating buckets, dude.”

Cleaning cyropods turns steamy, the pod becoming a prop for Lance to drape his body over in the most lewd poses as Keith and Allura watch him. Naked Coran simply makes Lance think of the showers because where else would Coran be naked and then suddenly two lithe and slick bodies are sliding over him as Lance is sandwiched between them, wet and hot, setting every nerve in his being on fire.

“Lance?” Allura looks actually concerned right now as she and Keith exchange worried glances.

Allura and Keith. Keith and Allura. Together, oh fuck, _oh fuck…_ wrapped around each other, the same height, the perfect mirror of the other in intensity and beauty, devouring their mouths with matching hunger, his hands kneading her soft breasts, her hands exploring his supple ass –

“HIPPO!” Lance shrieks as a shudder racks through his body, spunk soaking the front of his jeans. “I really, really like hippos! _Oh my god_ , I’m gonna puke!”

“Lance!”

He’s never exited stage left so fast in his goddamn life and makes a beeline for the nearby bathroom conveniently located between the dining hall and the lounge. He falls against the cool wall as his body continues to shiver in afterglow, the cum in his pants drying sticky and cold. The plug has stopped vibrating – Keith turned it off the moment the safe word left Lance’s lips. He sinks to the floor and curls against the wall while he tries to breathe normally again. It’s funny, because this moment reminds him of the times he used to sneak out of the Garrison and then find himself balled up in a bathroom after a wild night of underage drinking and poor decisions if he's not lucky enough to end up in someone's bed. Feels like he’s come full circle.

“Lance?”

Her voice drifts gently from the other side of the door. “Lance, I’m coming in.”

He’s enveloped in the sweetest fragrance as Allura kneels next to him and holds him close. “You did really good out there,” she praises softly as she strokes his hair. “You hung on much longer than I thought you would. I know I gave you an impossible command, but you stuck with it as long as you could.”

“You’re pleased? Even though I came when I wasn’t supposed to?”

“Yes. Very, very pleased.”

“He looks so pretty when he comes for us, doesn’t he?”

Lance isn’t entirely sure when Keith got here because the guy is a goddamn ninja sometimes but there he is, and Lance gives him a full on glare. “Don’t even,” he snaps.

Keith blinks in surprise, and he’s so super cute when he looks all stupidly confused like that. _“Huh?_ What? What did I do?”

“You _know_ what you did.”

“Only what I was told.”

“One speed at a time, Keith! ONE! _¡Uno!_ You clicked that shit up two at once, don’t think I didn’t feel it!”

“Uh, no one said I couldn’t.”

“I wouldn’t think we had to! You’re just _mean!”_

Keith snorts and rolls his eyes. “Real mature there, Lance.”

 _“The point is,”_ Allura interjects loudly before the two could launch into another one of their arguments, “you’re feeling alright, yes?”

With a small grin, Lance nuzzles into her chest, squishing his face between those glorious melons of perfection. “I am now," he sighs as he rubs against them, feeling how soft and squishy they are against his cheeks. 

“F-for quiznak’s sake, Lance!” Allura squeaks and pushes him off, her face blazing.

“Well, I guess we’ll just consider this my win then,” Keith remarks, and he's smirking at Allura, his indigo eyes shimmering with mischievous glee. Lance’s heart races. Keith just looks so devious, a naughty kitty up to no good, and Lance’s mind is filled with all kinds of sinful possibilities of Keith making Allura do literally whatever he wants. Oh, God, what if Keith makes Allura dress up? Or what if she sucks him off here and now? Lance mentally makes the sign of the cross, pretty certain his soul won’t be able to handle all this sin.

Allura sighs. “Alright,” she says, a dignified princess all the way to the end. “A deal is a deal. I will pass up my turn for movie night, and let you pick instead.”

What?

“Ha ha, yeah!” Keith cheers. “Prepare yourself, Princess, for the grossest display of guts and gore Earth has to offer!”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

_“WHAT!?”_

Keith and Allura blink as Lance leaps to his feet with a shriek. “This is what you two bet over!?”

“Not always,” Allura remarks. “Last time, it was for the last piece of Y’llmra cake we were given as a gift for liberating their planet.” That was when Lance actually managed through some miracle not to come when he was tied to a chair, ballgag stuffed in his mouth as he watched Keith and Allura drill each other into the bed in front of him, quite possibly the hottest thing Lance has ever seen in his entire life.

“You could’ve let me have a little piece,” Keith mutters with a pout because he’s still clearly not over it.

“Absolutely not! We agreed there is no room for weakness. And don’t you dare give me those puppy – “

“Are. You. FUCKING. _SERIOUS!?”_ Lance cries. “You two are usin’ _my body_ to settle petty disputes!?”

Both Allura and Keith arch an eyebrow in matching quizzical expressions. “What did you think we were doing?” Allura asks. “A winner must clearly get a prize for their efforts, or there’s just no point.”

“Y-yeah, duh!” Lance sputters, flailing his arms. “I thought those prizes were, y’know, _sexy_ stuff! I thought you were gonna make each other dress up or maybe she was gonna suck you off right now or – “

“Wait, you thought we were competing for _sexual_ favors?” Allura looks both amused and bewildered.

Keith sighs in disgust. “Lance, between the three of us, the only weird pervert here is _you_. This was _your_ idea to begin with, remember?”

“Then how do you two just decide who tops when we get together? Because I thought that’s what all this was about!”

Allura and Keith exchange confused glances, and then they both shrug. “I just kinda been going with wherever the mood takes us,” Keith explains.

“Lance, it only seems like we have a plan because we know what _you_ like,” Allura adds with a tender smile. “You are very communicative with everything you want to do – “

“ – which we actually do appreciate, by the way.”

“ – so the two of us just take things from there.”

Keith playfully gives Lance’s shoulder a light punch. “If you want to do something different, all you gotta do is just tell us, dummy.”

Lance feels his face grow hot as a warm, kind of fuzzy feeling overcomes him and stretches over his face in the cheesiest grin. “So, it’s like,” he begins in a soft voice filled with awe as he gazes at his two lovers, “I’m the one who’s actually callin’ the shots here.”

His grin only widens at their immediate responses of “I wouldn’t put it _exactly_ like that” and “don’t get full of yourself.”

 

* * *

 

This movie is _awful_ by the way.

No, seriously, if Lance knew about what’s actually at stake here, he would have held on during dinner and Allura would have won because this is just _horrific._

Keith and Pidge are cackling as blood and guts go flying everywhere on the projection screen while characters are overrun by zombie ghosts (seriously, zombie _ghosts)_. Allura watches with complete fascination, asking a million questions that Keith answers with sadistic glee, never taking her eyes off the movie even as she stuffs alien popcorn in her mouth. Coran and Shiro opted out of the movie when they were only twenty minutes in, and now Lance’s only source of comfort is Hunk as he wraps around that wonderfully big body to shield himself from the terror. “Holy crow, that was – yup, those were his eyes, there they go,” Hunk groans, clinging just as tightly to Lance, unable to look away as screams and ripping limbs echo throughout the lounge.

 

* * *

 

That night, Lance makes Keith and Allura sleep with him as payback. In Allura’s bed. Which is easily the softest bed in the entire Castle. It’s hot and their limbs get everywhere but Lance doesn’t care because, goddammit, they owe him now after that movie.

Keith isn’t allowed to pick for movie night ever again.

 

* * *

 

Lance is on his knees, naked, arms tied behind his back, face buried against Keith’s pubic hair as the Red Paladin fills his throat with his cock. Keith isn’t as long as Lance, but he’s thicker, and Lance’s jaw strains with the stretch of his mouth wrapped around that girth, moaning pathetically, Keith’s fingers twisted in his hair in a painful grip. He bobs his head for a few light thrusts then pulls back to suck at the head, tongue swirling around the tip.

“Tell him how he’s doing, Keith,” Allura commands from the chair next to her large bed. “Let him know how much you like it.”

“So good, so fucking good,” Keith sighs. Lance presses against the slit, letting the precum bubble against his tongue. “Such a good little cockslut, _oooooooh_ , fuck. H-hey, Allura, what’s the command again?”

“Lance can’t come until we both do,” she answers, and there’s a note of curiosity in her voice; Keith doesn’t ask because he forgot.

“Hear that, babe, Allura’s not gonna let you come. Isn’t that so mean of her?”

 _Uh, you’re the mean one,_ Lance thinks but his mouth is too occupied to say as much.

“But you wanna come, don’t you?” Keith purrs, and this train has officially left the station. “You should, you look so, so pretty when you do. Ah, but you’ll follow the rules because you’re a good boy like that, and you get off pleasing Allura just as much as you please me.”

Lance shivers, and Keith hisses as his moan vibrates against the cock in his throat.

Keith licks his lips to regain focus. “Even if I do _this_ , you still won’t come until you’re told. Because you are such a good boy who likes to please everyone.”

Lance sighs, preening over such (suspicious) praise, and then groans loudly when he feels the bottom of Keith’s foot brush against his throbbing erection. Okay, that’s just playing _dirty!_ Of course, he should have known; Keith always has an ulterior motive when he starts dishing out the compliments.

Keith rubs the curve of his sole along Lance’s underside, then curls his toes around the shaft as he spreads precum from the base to the tip and back down again. Lance pops Keith wetly out of his mouth, and collapses between his legs for moment, Keith’s cock pulsing hotly against his cheek as he struggles to keep from being forced up a precipice he’s not ready to jump off just yet.

Keith is just the goddamn posterchild of the repressed virgin. Where did he learn any of this!?

Allura’s not going to interfere, either. This is part of the game. Dirty as he gets, Keith is technically still playing by the rules.

“If you come, it’s okay,” Keith continues, his velvet voice using the same dark and sultry tone like the damn snake in the Garden of Eden. “I want you to come. And I’m sure Allura does, too. If only you can see yourself, see how much you like it.”

Tears well up in Lance’s eyes as he strains against the binds around his arms, his cock twitching and throbbing and a fresh wave of heat shoots through him with every stroke of Keith’s foot. It would be so easy to give in, to let Keith take him where he wants to go. Keith squeezes his tip in the soft wedge between his big and second toe, and Lance whines, stars flashing behind his eyes as his balls tighten and he edges ever closer.

“God, Lance, your fucking face, I’m almost gonna come just by looking at you.”

Lance begins mouthing Keith’s dick again, rubbing musk and precum over his face and, encouraged by Keith’s gasps of surprise and ecstasy, lightly nibbles down to the base and then further to suck on his sac. There is a creak of the chair as Allura shifts positions probably to watch them closer, see what Lance will do. “L-Lance - !?” Keith groans, his foot pausing on Lance’s erection as the Blue Paladin leaves deep hickies and small bites on those pale thighs, the other erogenous zone on Keith’s body besides his ears. Keith whimpers and squirms, stroking Lance with his foot but with less vigor as he’s caught up in his own pleasure.

Two can play dirty. Just because Lance can’t come doesn’t mean he can’t do anything else he wants. He takes Keith back into his mouth and hollows his cheeks and swallows like his life depends on it, and Keith thrashes as Lance fucks his own face with Keith's cock. “Fuck, fuck, damn you,” Keith pants over and over, “I’m close, suck me, goddamn you, fucking slut bastard, I’m so close – “

God, nothing in this world feels better than reducing Keith to a rambling pile of need. Lance’s only regret is that he’s still coherent. He has a few tricks up his sleeve to change that, just turn Keith into a blubbering mess, but his ears pick up chair movements indicating Allura’s impatience for a piece of Lanass, so he’ll have to end this quickly.

He gazes up at Keith, who’s flushed and drooling and on the verge of hyperventilating, and Lance _winks._

Keith yells as his spine arches, and cum dribbles from the corners of Lance’s mouth as he tries to swallow as much of Keith as possible, hot and tangy and a little bitter as Keith shoots down his throat in long, thick spurts. “F-fuck you,” Keith groans as he falls back on the bed, completely spent. “That was dirty.”

Lance snorts after giving Keith’s dripping cock a few more courtesy licks. “Pot meet kettle much?”

Keith raises a shaky hand with his middle finger pointed toward the ceiling.

Much as Lance would love to continue this flirty banter, all higher functions like thinking cease as Allura sways toward the bed and stretches herself next to Keith, who is still breathing heavily in afterglow. She kisses the Red Paladin tenderly, and he sighs into her mouth as her fingers drift over the planes of his chest down to his flat stomach. Lance watches in fascination as his muscles quiver beneath her touch. God, how fucking sensitive Keith must be right now as he rides his high. Lance longs to touch him, feel those synapses fire for himself.

“Lance,” Allura commands gently, holding her arm out, “come here.”

It’s a little difficult with his arms tightly bound and kinks in his knees, but Lance manages to get to his feet and let Allura pull him down to her. “You were a very good boy,” she whispers then kisses him, her tongue lapping up the taste of Keith’s cum in Lance’s mouth, claiming every drop Lance didn’t swallow for herself. He shakes the feeling back into his arms once her hands skillfully untie the knots and his binds come loose to fall at his feet. Allura’s arms wrap around his shoulders, her legs sliding up the back of his as her fingers trace little circles by his neck.

“I know you can hang on for just a little bit longer,” she continues, flicking her tongue over his bottom lip. “You don’t want Keith to _win,_ do you?”

They are both the worst, really.

Lance doesn’t know if he’s capable of much more of this as his cock presses against the soft skin of her inner thigh, the heat of her pussy beckoning to him. But he knows that if he sinks into her right now, he’s going to completely lose it. She gasps as he deepens and roughens their kiss, and his hands knead her breasts, fingers pinching and squeezing her nipples into hard nubs. “Lance,” she whimpers as he takes a nipple into his mouth, switching between sucking wetly and rolling his tongue and then back again, and his hand mercilessly tweaks and teases the other. Sweet liquid with a syrup consistency drip into his mouth as he sucks. Alteans, being similar to Earth mammals in some biological aspects, apparently lactate whenever their nipples are stimulated. Lance isn’t entirely sure of the biology behind it all, but it works out in his favor and that’s all he cares about.

And Allura seems especially sensitive to it, which explains why she doesn't want Lance suddenly shoving his face into her boobs without warning. “Laaaance,” she whines again, her nails dragging sharply down his back, and his skin prickles with the heat of pain trailing in their wake, and then, _oh God_ , he feels her clitoris extend to an appendage that wraps tight around the base of his cock and pulls him into her folds. It’s his turn to whimper pathetically as he’s engulfed in Allura’s wet heat, tight but comfortable, slick, letting his cock pump easily with each snap of his hips. The appendage still knotted around Lance’s base tugs him in deeper, shifting him around to the angle that makes her release an obscene moan from between her plush lips.

She’s gorgeous, she’s so gorgeous, her long silver curls haloing her body like angel wings, dusky cheeks flushed crimson as she gazes at him with dark magenta-blue eyes. Lance kisses her again, wet and slow, tongue exploring as far as he can go, encouraged by the lewd sounds she makes with each thrust into her pussy, hard and deep. The appendage around him swells, juices leaking from around his cock, indicating how close she’s getting. If he keeps this up, he might just hang on long enough –

Lance gasps into Allura’s mouth when a lubed finger slides down the crack of his ass and circles around his pucker. “K-Keith!?” he squeaks as Keith slowly pushes his finger into that tight, tight hole.

“Oh, trust me, I’m very much enjoying the show, but I just couldn’t help myself, watching your little ass bounce into her like that.”

Lance’s spine curls and squirms the deeper Keith goes, sweat dripping down his forehead as he strains against the stretch when a second heavily lubed finger is added, still not used to his asshole being played with like this. Keith hums some tune and it sounds so infuriatingly casual as he pumps his fingers into Lance, hooking and scissoring, and then suddenly he drags along this _spot_ that hits Lance like a lightning bolt as if he’s just been smited by God Himself.

And Keith smirks like the Devil and does it again.

“Keith!” Lance cries, drooling and needy, “Keith, i-if you keep doin’ that, I-I’ll come!”

“Uh, yeah. That’s the point.”

He’s been so enraptured by Allura, he forgot the game they’re still playing.

“But I know you can keep going,” Allura assures him, wrapping her legs tighter around his slender waist. “Faster, Lance,” she purrs in his ear. “It’ll count if we both finish together.”

Keith’s breath hitches next to Lance’s other ear, no doubt already imagining what the pair look like climaxing at the same time. He helps by leaning down and taking one of Allura’s breasts into his mouth, and Allura grinds against Lance’s groin with a cry as Keith sucks her leaking nipple with enthusiasm.

Lance leans back a little, fingers digging into Allura’s thighs as he slams into her, over and over, each hard snap pushing him back against Keith’s fingers, three inside now, making them hit hard against his prostate. Then existence just fades away, everything reduced to nothing but heat and sensation as he’s fucked by both of his lovers at the same time. “Yes,” is all he can say as he rams his body back and forth. _“Yes.”_ And then no words at all, just incoherent noises from the top of his lungs, not caring how loud he is, _hoping_ the entire universe can hear just how fucking amazing he feels with not one but _two_ sexy people all to himself. Her pussy squeezes all around him and his fingers fill him to the brim, his core tightening and pushing and then _snaps_ as a wave of pure ecstasy slams into him and washes him away. And in addition to the bliss that rocks throughout his body, she shakes and arches against him with an erotic cry, the knot in her quivering pussy swelling around him to where he can’t move, holding him tight in place, and his cum fills her entirely until excess seeps out from around his cock along with her own sticky ejaculation.

In his high, Lance hears a long moan and sees Keith grinding into the mattress, face bright red with orgasm and covered in the thick liquid from Allura’s lactating breasts that sprayed over him when she came. Lance nuzzles Keith’s cheek and licks those sweet milky drops, moaning softly as he tastes one lover off the body of his other. Allura sits up and kisses Lance deeply, then Keith, and then Lance takes his turn with Keith’s mouth.

“Heh,” Lance snickers when they part lips, and he remembers how to speak actual words. “Looks like Allura won.”

“I think she came about three seconds after you,” Keith retorts.

“Yeah, because you were keepin’ very close tabs yourself there, champ.”

“I personally consider it Lance’s win,” Allura says with a smirk as she props herself back against the pillows, her fingers stroking the back of Keith’s hair. Keith leans against her touch as her hand travels up his scalp. “His performance was exquisite. I never expected him to endure so much for so long.”

“Y’hear that, Keith. I was _exquisite.”_

“Y-yeah, whatever,” Keith concedes, headrubs a weakness of his that make him as compliant as a kitten, and he nudges her hand to keep doing its thing. Lance curls close to Allura’s other side and plays with Keith’s limp fingers in his hand. “S’not like you know what that means, anyway," Keith mutters.

“And what prize would our victor like to claim?” Allura asks as she leans into Lance’s neck.

“Hmmm…” Lance considers for a moment, and then a grin stretches across his face. “Hey, Allura, didya notice that Keith came _twice?”_

Keith’s head snaps up in attention while Allura giggles. “I did notice.”

“H-hey,” Keith says with a deep frown and a blush creeping over his nose, “why is this suddenly about me?”

“And I noticed that he came without touching himself at all,” Allura adds as she grins back at Lance, and Keith gives her this betrayed look like he’s unable to believe his partner-in-crime has turned against him like this.

“Oh, yeah. Looks like it still doesn’t take much for sweet baby Keith to get off.”

“W-w-what are you two – !?”

Lance laughs and pulls Keith close to him, the other struggling to get away until Lance starts stroking the top of his hair, making him go completely limp. “Don’t ya worry about it,” Lances whispers with a wink at Allura. “You’ll see tomorrow.”

Keith groans and relaxes against Lance despite himself, and warns in a soft voice, “It’d better not be anything perverted.”

 

* * *

 

“I’ve spent enough time on the Internet to see a lot of stuff the universe has to offer but _wow.”_

Pidge straightens her glasses as she stares like she’s about to burst out laughing at any second if she wasn’t in complete awe.

“Do I wanna know where Lance even got that?” Hunk muses out loud. “No, I don’t. I definitely, _definitely_ don’t.”

“Oh, God, you don’t think Lance actually brought this with him, do you?”

“Aw, c’mon, guys, it’s not _that_ bad,” Shiro interjects, trying to be helpful, and Keith can kind of appreciate that. “I think it’s a little cute.” That appreciation goes flying out the window, however, the moment Shiro grins and jingles the bell on Keith’s collar. “Ha ha, this reminds me of the time Keith dressed up as a cat for Halloween when he was, like, ten I think? I got so mad because he used my liquid eyeliner to paint whiskers on his face.”

“Awwwww, that’s _adorable!”_ Hunk squeals, pressing his hands into his cheeks. “Little kitty Keith!”

Keith growls at Shiro with a sharp “nya” because that’s all he’s allowed to say, and the three Paladins just explode with raucous laughter. Keith turns as red as the cat ears he wears and the crimson collar around his neck.

“Okay, okay, I don’t wanna know what kinda sick bet this is,” Pidge gasps, taking off her glasses to wipe her eyes, “but I gotta thank Lance for it.”

“Lance, is it!?” The four jump, laughter cutting short, as Coran bursts into the lounge with an enraged shout. “I should have figured that troublesome Earthling was at fault here! Just look at what he’s done to our princess!”

Allura prances into the room from behind him, pawing at the air and singing “Nyanya nya nya nyanya nyanya~!” with girlish enthusiasm, her ears shifted into feline shapes and an actual tail bobbing with each happy shake of her hips.

“Alteans are supposed to use their shifting abilities for diplomatic purposes not whatever this is,” Coran sobs into a handkerchief.

“She looks like she’s having fun, though,” Shiro points out calmly.

“Unbecoming,” Coran laments. “Very unbecoming.”

“Yeah, Lance can be a bit of a sick bastard,” Hunk says with a wise nod.

Allura jumps on the couch, clearly way too into this role she’s been given, and starts playing with Keith’s cat ears. “Nyanya nya!” she giggles, and Keith squirms and blushes and tries to lean away.

“Okay, but this would be cute if we had no idea Lance is behind all this,” Pidge remarks. “Now it’s just gross.”

Another door to the lounge slides open and the Devil himself walks in, sipping on a pouch of space juice. “Hey, guys, what’s up? And why are y’all starin’ at me like I kicked a puppy?”

The three Paladins and Coran shake their heads in simultaneous disappointment and disgust and begin filtering out the lounge. “You’ve sunk to a new low, dude,” Hunk says with a sigh just before he departs and leaves Lance alone with his “kitties”.

“Huh. Whatever.” Lance shrugs and slides between Keith and Allura, throwing his arms over the both of them. “Alright, I’m in the mood for somethin’ cute, maybe even a little sexy, yeah?”

Allura and Keith exchange glances and then give Lance the _look,_ and Lance’s stomach drops when he realizes that the pair are in cahoots again. Then they both start kissing on either side of Lance’s neck, sucking and biting, licking over the fresh marks that bloom all over his skin.

“O-okay, I was, _oh fuck_ … I was kinda talkin’ more about a movie,” Lance gasps, his body shaking as they touch him everywhere, yank up his shirt to caress his bare skin, pull his pants open and down his thighs along with his boxers.

“Guys,” Lance moans, trying to keep from giving in as his cock stands at full attention, precum already bubbling out from the slit. It doesn’t help in the slightest that Keith is growling softly and Allura is literally _purring_ and it’s his wildest fantasy come true. “G-guys, please… _oh_ … we-we’re in the lounge… s-someone will see… _aaahhh_ …”

Allura’s tail swishes around to stroke gently along Lance’s shaft, the feather-like touch only quickly making him even harder. Lubed fingers, one belonging to Allura and one belonging to Keith, ease their way into Lance’s hole at the same time. Slowly, very slowly and gently, they both stretch him open, lavishing his hole with more lube in the process, and all he can do is cup his hands over their asses and hang on. As they work him, they kiss and lick up and down all over his torso, making little “nya” noises, setting his skin on fire with each nibble and bite.

And to top it all off, Keith and Allura move completely in sync with one another, no awkward placements or entanglements of limbs. How long have they been planning this, Lance can’t help wondering. Keith’s palm cups Allura’s hand as their fingers pump into Lance together, teasingly dragging back and forth. “Fuck, you two,” Lance growls as he squirms, kicking his legs and toes curling in his shoes, “fuck… _oh, shit, FUCK!”_

They brush his prostate and Allura pulls her tail back from his cock as they ram into him again and again, mercilessly rough and fast, a molten pressure quickly building in his stomach and already on the verge of explosion. “Please pleasepleaseplease _please…”_ Lance begs because he actually _doesn’t_ want to come just yet, he wants to lay back and enjoy the attention his kitties are so generously giving him, but a few seconds more of this breakneck treatment and Lance will blow his entire load here and now.

Keith and Allura share a brief kiss, then grin evilly at Lance.

“Pervert,” they say at the same time, slam into his prostate one last time, and Lance goes flying over the edge. His cock spurts out strings of cum as he climaxes untouched, covering his pants and stomach in a sticky white mess for everyone to see.

 


End file.
